powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic 16: Dynamic Alata
is the sixteenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the final episode of the Warstar arc featuring the final battle with its last warrior, Dereputa. Synopsis As the Goseiger celebrate the end of Warstar, a powerful enemy returns to destroy the team and to finish off his greatest rival: Alata! Plot With Warstar defeated, the Goseigers celebrate their victory with Alata the only one not enjoying himself. Datas gets a message from the Master Head congratulating them and allowing them to finally take a break from saving the world and for them to ponder their future as Gosei Angels. While Alata remains behind with feelings of dread, he senses that Eri is in danger as she is attacked by an unknown assailant. This attacker then goes after the Landick siblings during their work out while Hyde returns to the Amachi Astronomical Institute. Eri reveals that her attacker is none other than Dereputa. Though his opponents tell him that Warstar's no more, Dereputa defeats the Landick siblings as Alata and Hyde find them with Datas's help. Learning that Dereputa is bent on revenge against Alata for having his honor strained by taking out their friends, Hyde decides to face Dereputa as he conjures a meteor shower to call out the remaining two Gosei Angels. Arriving to his location, the Gosei Angels learn from Dereputa on how he survived Hyper Gosei Great's attack and came to the realization that he had to discard everything and everyone to prove his superiority. After taking Gosei Blue out of the fight when he takes a hit meant for Gosei Red, Dereputa focuses his attention on Alata after Hyde gives him encouragement. With the others arriving to cheer him on, Gosei Red defeats Dereputa for good. However, as a resting Alata is finally able to move on and the Gosei Angels' battle with the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar is finally over, a new evil emerges from a container unearthed by Dereputa's meteors. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Skick Sword *Gosei Pink - N/A *Gosei Black - Landick Axe *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw *Gosei Blue - Seaick Bowgun, Defenstream Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Opening': The opening credits are altered to reflect the destruction of the Warstar, with the Warstar scene replaced with the death of Mons Drake and Buredoran and the destruction of the Indevender. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode concludes the Warstar arc. *Eri does not transform into Gosei Pink in this episode. *There is a peculiar focus on a container in this episode, foreshadowing the next enemies starting next episode. *This episode aired on the same day of the second episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger **In a nod to this episode, Alata tells Eri to not go around walking by herself, which ultimately leads to Dereputa's attack on her at the start. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner, Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!, Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth, and Epic 16: Dynamic Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote